In an out-cell touch control panel, a touch module is added onto a display module. The two modules can be manufactured separately. The in-cell touch control technology integrates the touch sensor within the display unit. The display panel does not need to be bonded with an additional touch panel so as to simplify the assembly procedure.
A conventional touch substrate is shown in FIG. 1, which is integrated with an array substrate, e.g., in a liquid crystal display panel. The touch substrate as shown in FIG. 1 includes a common electrode 2, some of which also serve as touch electrodes 1. These common/touch electrodes can be used for conducting touch signals in touch control mode, or for applying common voltage in display mode. The touch substrate can include some common electrodes that do not serve as touch electrodes. In a mutual capacitive touch control device, the touch electrode 1 can be a touch scanning electrode (Tx), whereas the touch sensing electrode (Rx) can be disposed on the color filter substrate. In a self-capacitive touch control device, the touch electrode 1 can achieve touch control function alone.
The touch electrode 1 can be connected to a drive chip via a touch signal line 11. The touch signal line 11 connected to a touch electrode 1 in the center of the touch substrate overlaps with other touch electrodes 1 located peripherally on the touch substrate. This results in induction with the overlapping touch electrodes and crosstalk between touch electrodes 1. The touch control and display quality may be affected.